A Mother Worry
by sweetangel202
Summary: I spent countless hours worrying about him and now all of the sudden he back safely in my arms.. Edward return from Italy along with Bella and Alice after having to save him from committing vampire suicide. Now he left to face the one person that had been feeling mix emotions about his leaving.. his mother. Can Esme forget and forgive?


Esme POV

Carlisle placed a gentle hand at the small of my back in efforts to comfort me.

I watch as humans began sprawling out from the terminal as we wait for three specific people to walk through..

My daughter, Bella, and also my son.

I took a deep breath.

"Relax honey." Carlisle murmured in my ear. "He okay now."

Okay..

I needed to see that for myself.

Since leaving Forks a few months ago, I knew right away that Edward would be emotionally destroyed from being separated from Bella that long. I worried for my son, he would leave for some sort time then return looking worse and worse each time. When Rosalie had told me he was planning on going to the Volturi to... I almost lost it..

Carlisle kiss my cheek lightly and held my hand tightly in his.

Alice was easy to spot right away. I could never miss my cheerful pixie daughter, never not having such a warm smile on her face. She quickly hug me before going over to Jasper and exchanging a kiss. Bella and Edward followed shortly behind and I felt my breath caught in my throat as my son approach me.

He look as if he needed to sleep for a couple of months never alone days although we can't rest in such way. I could see his face was much more relax and happy than the last time I saw him, however Edward seem smaller to me like a child than ever before. I wrap my arms as tight as I could around him, as if I was going to lose him again, and embrace my son for a couple of minutes.

I swear if I could.. I would be crying right now

I was so worried about losing him that I almost went to Italy myself and drag his ass back down to America. There was no way I was losing another son especially Edward who I felt so close to than some of the others. It was density for me to be his mother and the day Edward claim me as his mom was day I would never forget..

"Hi mom.." He half smiled.

I could feel a slight growl in my chest. "Never do that to me again, you hear?"

He held me a little tighter and sighed.

"I'm sorry mama."

I knew after that I could not stay upset with him. Edward always had a way to soften my heart and make me felt like putty in his hands.

I embrace Bella next. Words cannot explain how thankful I am for her bravery to go to Italy and stand up to a bunch of vampires just to save my son. I owed Bella greatly for bringing Edward back home to his family.

"I am so glad your okay." I about cried. "Thank you so much Bella."

Carlisle wrap an arm around my shoulder and we began walking out to the car. I kept a good eye on Edward, just in case, and I decided to let him and Bella ride with Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't always watch over him like a hawk.. he technically was older than me in vampire years.

"Mom.." He groan.

"Now Edward." I said sternly. "Rose feels very bad for the misunderstanding. Give her a chance to apologize and know that you both forgive her for what happen."

I heard Edward mutter a few words under his breath before taking Bella hand and walking over to Emmett park car. I knew Rosalie felt very ashamed for what happen, so I was hoping they could resolve something in the car.

"Let's go sweetheart." Carlisle walk me over to Jasper car. "It's time to go back home."

I let him help me in and Carlisle cuddled me closely in the back seat while Alice and Jasper spent their time catching up. I was so glad to see them together again, Jasper had been so worried about Alice that I was surprise he didn't join her in Volterra the minute he found out she was there.

Carlisle pressed his lips to my temple. "We're all together at last."

"That's how it's suppose to be. Forever."

He smiled and lean over for a kiss. We shared a brief, but passionate, peck on the lips and sat silently the rest of the way enjoying each other company.

When we arrived to the house, it was hard not to jump for happiness. I spent countless hours designing plus decorating our home and this place was more of a home then any other place we've lived in.

I was glad to be back..

Carlisle pulled his key out and unlock the door. Alice went straight to her room to make sure everything was still in place as Jasper walk slowly around.. taking it all in.

It did feel overwhelming to be back. We had many great times here and then.. not so great times.

I began taking sheets off the furniture and making things back in place. It felt like we never left when I finish my actions. The house was back to it's original self minus the left over decorations from Bella birthday party we had that I never got to clean up.

"Why don't you do that some other time." Carlisle wrap his arms around me.

"Why not now?" I ask.

I could feel a playful grin spread across his face. "Because I'm missing my wife right now.."

"Not here!" I giggled. "The children are present."

"Who said anything about sex?"

I raised a brow. "Then what else did you have in your mind?"

"Cuddling." He kiss my nose. "I want you in my arms this instant."

I was never the one to pass up cuddling with my husband..

He walk me to our bedroom where we spent the next hours in each others arms doing whatever we felt like. Talking, kissing, caressing one another features, and occasionally Carlisle acted like a goofball to make me laugh. This is exactly what I needed at this moment of time..

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle question.

I trace his jaw line with my index finger. "Everything."

"Such as?"

"Edward."

I watch his face twist a bit. Edward leaving was just as hard for him as it was for me. Carlisle and Edward always shared a special bond between the two of them. More like father and son than creator and that kid he saved years ago from dying.

I loved seeing them together..

"He f-"

"Fine." I stop him from finishing. "I know that, however I can't get over the possible thought of losing him."

He stroke my hair. "We will never lose him again."

"Bella won't live forever."

Carlisle struggle with his words now, he knew as well as I knew that Edward was not going to live without Bella. Unless she turns into one of us, Bella will someday age and pass like other humans do which means we could be going through this again someday with Edward. I hope not too soon, that if Bella was going to stay human it would be a very long time before she dies so I selfishly had longer time with son.

I could not bear to think about it any further..

"I guess that's something we'll have to discuss with Edward sometime." Carlisle spoke.

I nodded. "Not now though.

"Not now." He agreed. "Later."

He kiss me once more and held me a little tighter in his arms. I felt more happy being in my husband arms, nothing could harm me as long as I am with him.

Not even the pain I was feeling towards my son could get in the way with my time with Carlisle..

He always been able to keep me sain somehow..

Edward POV

After settling Bella into bed and talking to Charlie how I am never allowed over again, I ran back home to quickly change my clothes and clean my self before heading back to watch Bella while she sleeps.

I was feeling so pleased to have her back and that so far she has wanted me back. Nothing was ever going to make me leave her again and hurt her that way I did these last couple of months..

The shower felt nice on my icy cold skin. Airplanes always attract a strange smell once you step in, I scrub and scrub before I felt satisfied that I didn't smell like old lady or the over weight man who sat next to me that smelt like cheese and rotten eggs.

When I step out and dried my self off, I notice that Esme had already taken my things up to my room and laid out an outfit for me to change into.

I knew she was terribly upset over the situation..

My adopted mother was not my adopted mother. She was in some ways my real mom and I have look up to her as my real mom for centuries now. She was not only disappointed by my actions, but also hurt that I would leave my family in such way without saying goodbye.

She could not bare to lose another son again..

I put on the white shirt and dark colored jeans she left out for me while putting on some nice shoes to complete the look. Once I played with my hair and sprayed some cologne on, I headed downstairs to leave.

"Edward?" Esme called out.

I was at the door, ready to open it and spring out, when she called my name quietly out into the air. Her voice was soft with not hint of anger nor frustration, she just wanted to talk to me.

"Yeah mom?" I said.

I could hear her stuck in a breath. "May I talk to you?"

I headed over to the living room where she sat comfortably on the couch with a book placed down in her hand. She was reading Shakespeare for the hundredth time now which came to no surprise to me.

"What's up? I ask.

"Nothing." She beam. "I just wanted to talk to my son before he disappears out in the night once again."

I sat next to her on the couch and she set her book down on the coffee table. I wasn't able to really comprehend her thoughts very well. Although I could guess what was going on in her mind, she was physically shielding me away with other nonsense.

"Everything alright?"

She placed a hand over mine. "Of coarse."

"You don't seem like it.."

"Well.." Esme trace off. "I'm in the middle of gathering my feelings towards everything."

"How's that going?"

"It's somewhat difficult.."

I could see the pain in her face and immediately regretted my choice to go to Italy. Not only did I hurt Bella, my number one person, I somehow in the meantime damage apart of my mother who has always been my second number one.

I would never be able to forgive myself for that..

"I'm sorry." I grumble.

"When you left.." Esme began. "I worried about you every single day whether if I was going to see you again or not. If I did something wrong as a parent to make you leave or if we weren't good enough for you anymore.."

"I shouldn't of left.."

She sniffed. "And when Rosalie told me what you were going to do, where you were going... I thought I would lose it. You remind me so much of the boy I once had, strong and beautiful. You are the closest thing I have ever gotten to having my own and I did not want to think about losing you too.. your one of the best things that ever happen to me."

I held her closely in my arms as her whole body began to shake and she cried dry less tears.

I've never seen Esme so upset before..

"Esme." I tried calming her down." Mom.. I will never leave, never again. I promise. Cross my unbeating heart and hope to never put you through that again. I am so sorry. I caused you so much pain and I will never be able to get over that. Please. Please forgive me mom.."

She grinned up at me. "You never have to ask for forgiveness Edward Cullen. You will entirely have it."

I embrace her once more, feeling thankful for being bless with such a great mother, before letting go and heading to Bella house.

"Don't be out too late!" Esme yelled from the porch.

I smiled and shook my head. "No promises!"

I waved to her as I pulled out, eager to get to my love and also feeling relieved at the moment.

Everything was coming back together again..


End file.
